A Sound Resolution
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Elsie Hughes Carson has made an important decision, but how will it impact everyone around her? Written in response to the Tumblr Challenge for "Downton Abbey Series 9."
1. It Is Time

**A Sound Resolution**

 **A/N:** Written in response to the Tumblr Challenge for a DA S9 series. I will be posting updates weekly (most likely on Sundays) until the "series" is completed! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story! A review would be lovely if you're so inclined.

 **C &E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E**

 **IT IS TIME:**

The tiny raindrops splattered against the window pane as Elsie watched from the comfort of her warm bed, enveloped in her husband's strong yet tender arms. Her mind was whirling with so many thoughts that sleep was proving elusive to her this evening. She felt as if she'd never be able to rest. There were too many things to consider, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push them away until she'd explored every option.

Charles, her adoring and doting husband, had sensed something wasn't quite right though did not press the matter when Elsie reassured him she was simply overly tired from a long and stressful day. Remembering those trying times when he was still in service, he could easily believe Elsie's answer, especially since she was working closely with Barrow. That, alone, would have been enough to have tested Charles's patience to the end. So, seeking in his own way to help, he had, rightly so, suggested that they turn in early in the hopes of restoring her energy and loving, cheerful demeanor.

Now, as his light snores filled the room and his arms cradled her in love and comfort, Elsie allowed herself to delve into her deepest thoughts in an attempt to sort out her feelings and make peace with herself. If she was lucky, she might manage to catch a few hours of sleep before she had to rise and face yet another day of hard work and challenges.

She had first entertained the daydream that now plagued her thoughts on the eve of their third anniversary. She had wanted nothing more than a chance to spend the day with her husband, taking a leisurely stroll through the village on his arm, indulging him in his love of sweets by stopping for an apple tart at Bakewell's, gifting him with a new book. Instead, she was scheduled for a meeting with Her Ladyship to discuss the details of hosting a society tea for the hospital charity. When she had casually suggested that Mrs. Patmore take her place so they could settle on a menu, and she could meet with Her Ladyship the following day, the lady of the house had merely included the cook instead of allowing her to take Elsie's place. Charles had understood, of course, saying that Her Ladyship had simply valued Elsie too much to make allowances for her absence. As a result, their anniversary dinner had been a very low-key affair, eaten well after dark, and their celebrations had been postponed until Sunday after church.

With each passing week since their anniversary, Elsie found herself contemplating the idea on more than one occasion. She still did her job well and efficiently, but her heart belonged elsewhere. She was incredibly proud of the position she held in the household, however she ached to be the mistress of her own home, wife to Charles, half owner of the cottage down the lane, and overseer of the house on Brouncker Road. Her half days and the occasional day off here and there were proving to be too few and too far between.

Each time she allowed herself to explore the idea more fully, she came away with a sense of unease and uncertainty. She still enjoyed the benefits of earning a full salary, one not solely dependent on the generosity of the Crawley family. She worked hard for the money she earned, gave up a good portion of her life to them and their whims and follies. Her impeccable work ethic had helped her rise from head housemaid to Housekeeper in record time, and in the end, had allowed her the most wonderful opportunity to fall in love with Charles Carson, one of the most respected butlers in all of England. If she followed through with her idea and her deepest desire, she agonized over the impact it would have on their lives.

Those sorts of thoughts usually led her to worry about Charles. He had settled into a routine once he was forced to retire. Those first few months, however, were stressful to say the least. As soon as she returned home in the evenings, he craved a full account of the day. Had the footmen polished the silver properly? Was anyone of importance due at the house for an overnight or weekend stay? Was Barrow handling the wines properly, decanting them and storing them with attention to detail? She had, of course, indulged him during the transition period, even relishing the days when he would join her at work. He seemed happiest after one of those long days of assisting the new butler despite their somewhat abrasive attitude towards one another and differences of opinions.

But, how would he fare if she were to follow her dream? It would mean fewer trips to Downton Abbey, less interaction with the staff, less of a chance to be involved in the day to day operations of the great house. They would, of course, still see everyone on Sundays at church but she knew it wouldn't be the same. Sharing a pot of tea and a giggle with Mrs. Patmore on any given day could not compare to a brief chat on a sunny Sunday after church before they parted ways … one returning to work and duty, the other returning to hearth and home.

Despite her worries over the initial shock of it all and the financial implications, Elsie was also concerned about her relationship with her husband. She knew, beyond any doubts, that he loved and adored her. After all, he had done everything in his power to prove to her that this was not a marriage of convenience, but one built on friendship, love, and trust. Of that, she was certain. He reminded her of that daily in both big and small ways … from the way he prepared her buttered toast to the sweet kiss goodnight at the end of a long day. The passion she felt when he touched her and the longing she knew they both experienced, even after three years of marriage, still warmed her heart and brought happy tears to her eyes. But, how would they manage being home together all day with considerably less to occupy their hours? It would be difficult at first, and the last thing she wanted was an atmosphere at home.

Thoughts of being home alone all day with Charles brought a smile to Elsie's face. Despite her worries, she knew, in the end, that all would be well. And this loving man snuggled up to her, the one who chose her above all others to be his wife and now cradled her close even in his sleep, would surely help her make the transition from one home to the other. After all, he had already braved those trials and was looking happier and healthier every single day.

As the rain began to escalate and the drops hitting the window grew increasingly louder and heavier, she twisted in his arms and snuggled closer to Charles. She buried her face in his chest and breathed a heavy sigh of relief and contentment, her mind finally allowing her to feel drowsy.

"A wise woman once told me that she loved me and that my secrets were safe with her." His soft voice surprised her, but she smiled at the remembrance of those words … and the heartfelt talk that had resulted once they returned home on that particular night. "I hope she realizes that I love her, too, and that I'm equally good at keeping a secret … or sharing a burden, as it were."

She reached up and caressed his cheek, feeling the slight stubble against her fingertips and palm. Stretching her neck, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her voice was quiet, soft but sure, as she spoke three little words that carried so much weight and would change their lives forever.

"It is time."

 **TBC …**


	2. Peace

**Peace**

Morning came and with it, she brought the sunshine and a fresh perspective on the future. The air was crisp and clean after the rainfall and gloominess of the previous day, and everything seemed renewed and refreshed … including Elsie.

As she slowly roused from her sleep, she stretched and blinked her eyes before suddenly realizing she had overslept. She turned to wake Charles, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. She stole a glance at the bedside clock, anxious to know just how late it was, surprised to discover it wasn't as bad as she anticipated. Charles, bless him, must have turned off the alarm to allow her a little more sleep after her restless night.

He heard her slipper clad feet on the stairs before he ever saw her or felt her arms wrapping around him from behind. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and rested her cheek there for a long moment, hugging him close, savoring the closeness, before whispering a good morning greeting. "Thank you for the extra bit of sleep. I am going to need it for today."

He tugged on her arm and encouraged her to settle in his lap for a quick cuddle. "I knew you needed it, sweetheart." He kissed her lightly on the lips and gave her a little squeeze, his thumb rubbing her hip through her nightgown. "Besides, you're allowed to miss breakfast with the others occasionally. Today is going to be one of those days. I made a pot of tea for you about ten minutes ago, so it should be ready, and while you're drinking that first cup, I'll do some toast and eggs. How's that sound?"

"After keeping you awake for a good portion of last night, I am the one that should be making breakfast for you." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring the closeness and the security she found in his arms. "I should probably go and dress for the day, or I could stay and help you with breakfast."

He shook his head. "Breakfast is my treat this morning. When you're dressed, it will be waiting for you. We'll eat together, and then I'll dress and walk you to work."

"You don't have to do that, Charlie. I'm perfectly capable …"

He held up his hands and smiled. "I know you are, and I wasn't implying otherwise. I'd simply enjoy spending a few extra moments with you this morning. I can see you safely to the house and then go on to the home farm. We're running low on a few things here, and I can purchase those and have them delivered. If you're free around lunch, I might stop in for a bit … see how things are going …"

She laughed heartily. "Check on Mr. Barrow, you mean!"

His eyebrow raised as his lip curled into a sly grin. "Well, I did promise to be the elder statesman and to steer the course of Downton Abbey through the transition of my leadership to his. I would be remiss if I didn't stop by unannounced occasionally to check on his progress."

"Charlie, you don't need an excuse to stop by the house. You know that. You're a welcomed member of the household, even if you don't believe it."

He kissed her cheek and patted her thigh. "I believe we're both going to starve if I don't shift you from my lap and get in to the kitchen. Eggs and toast enough or would you like some fruit, too? My hand isn't terribly shaky this morning, so I can manage to slice an orange or two."

She stood and pulled him to his feet. "I'll eat whatever you prepare for us, love. Now, I'll go dress for the day and try to clear my head with this cup of tea before I come back downstairs."

Charles watched her retreat up the staircase before turning his attentions to preparing their breakfast. He hoped that while they ate, or at least on her walk to work, she might open up to him a bit more about her troublesome night and her decision. He hadn't wanted to press her for answers as soon as she woke, but perhaps over tea and toast, it might be a good time to broach the subject.

By the time she returned, Charles had plated their eggs, sliced them each an orange, and had a stack of toast with butter waiting for her, along with a pot of coffee for himself and a fresh pot of tea for her. He held her chair for her as she sat at their little table and reached for a slice of toast. "Sorry about that. I know it's a little browner than you like … possibly a lot browner, but it caught, you see, and I didn't reach the toaster in time. But, I think you'll find some of the other slices aren't as toasty."

She patted the chair next to hers and smiled. "It looks delicious, and regardless of the color of the bread, it's nice to have been catered to this morning. I still feel like I owe you for last night, for letting me work it all out in my own space and time."

He covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Just so you know that I'm ready and willing to listen when you're ready to discuss it. Doesn't matter whether it's the middle of the day or the dead of night. I'm always on your side, Elsie."

Her eyes filled with tears as she took his words to heart, knowing he meant every single one of them and so many more that he didn't say. He was, in his own way, telling her that whatever she decided, he would support her decision. It was hers, and hers alone, to make. She reached for a slice of toast and began to spread strawberry jam on it for him as her mind swirled with words as she struggled to say them aloud. As she cut his toast into two triangles, she looked up and found him staring intently at her. "I meant what I said last night. It's time. I'm ready to hand in my notice and focus solely on being your wife, the housekeeper of our own home, and everything that entails."

A single tear trailed down Charles's cheek as a smile started at his lips and settled in his warm, brown eyes. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you here with me. I miss you terribly when you're at work, but this must be your decision. I don't want you to feel you have to stop working, though I would love it if you did. There are so many things we could see and do, if only we had the freedom and time."

She took a long sip of her tea and a large bite of toast, struggling to maintain control of her swelling emotions. His visions for their retirement so closely matched her own dreams that it was almost as if he were reading her mind. "I have come to realize that I want my days to be my own as well. Our anniversary was the tipping point, I believe. I wanted to spend the entire day with you but because Her Ladyship had other ideas, that was not to be. Ever since, I've been toying with the pros and cons of retirement."

He listened as she explained her feelings and thoughts, the ones that kept her awake for most of the previous night. Occasionally, he would nod his head or offer a word of support, but for the most part, he simply took note of everything, each concern, as she talked. When she was done, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Sounds like my beautiful wife has thought of everything … except one." When she cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look, he continued. "She's forgetting that while she may no longer be the housekeeper of Downton Abbey, she will still be the same Elsie Hughes Carson that is loved and adored by the family, most of the villagers, and most of all … me. Whatever happens, my love, we will face it together. I'm sure there will be days when I'm insufferable and you'll question why you ever gave up work. Hopefully, there will also be days when you wonder why you didn't retire sooner. With any luck, I can ensure that you see more of the latter than the former."

She laughed and reached over to stroke his cheek. "I am sure I won't always be pleasant to be around either, Charlie. After all, it will be a big transition for me. You know that better than anyone. I worry that you won't find me as interesting or you'll start to grow bored with my company."

He placed his index finger over her lips to silence her train of thought. "Let me stop you right there, Mrs. Carson. There are so many things about you that fascinate me and having you here all day long will simply give me time to fall even more in love with you than I already am at this very moment." He stroked his finger down her cheek and gently gripped her chin. "I trust you didn't suddenly find me old and boring once I retired from service." There was a slight hesitation in his voice, though his heart already knew her answer.

"You know better than to even think that," she gently chastised. "You know so much about so many topics. I'm sure you could teach a history class at the schoolhouse if you wanted, though the children might not share your enthusiasm for reading Burke's Peerage," she said with a slight laugh. Suddenly, she turned very serious as she began to clear away their breakfast plates. "It's a big step, Charlie, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm more than a little scared. I've worked my entire life, since I was a little girl on the farm. I don't know what I'd do with myself without something to do, some purpose."

He took the plates from her hands and set them down on the table then reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. "One step at a time, Elsie. Take a few days to think about this. Make sure it's what YOU really want. If so, then we'll set up a time to discuss the matter with the family and go from there. And, I'll be here if you wish to talk things through, unless you'd rather confide in Mrs. Patmore," he added with a little hesitancy.

She rested her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. "No. This is a matter I wish to share with you and you alone. Once I've made up my mind … well, I have already for the most part … then, I'll share it with Mrs. Patmore before telling the family. She's my closest friend, aside from you, of course, and I'd not like her to hear it from anyone but me." She kissed the underside of his jaw and lingered for a long moment in his arms before pulling back. "You'd better get dressed, Mr. Carson, if you're planning to walk me to the door at work," she teased.

"I'm such a lucky man." He gave her backside a little pat then quickly left her to finish clearing away the breakfast dishes while he dressed.

As they walked to Downton Abbey together, there was a lightness to their banter, as if a weight had suddenly been lifted from between them. Charles spent a portion of the morning inspecting the wine cellar before visiting the home farm. At the end of the day, he returned to the house to walk Elsie home, though not before they stopped at the Grantham Arms for a hearty meal and lively conversation.

Climbing in to bed together, Charles opened his arms to Elsie and she happily scooted over to his side. He turned off the bedside lamp and shifted so that he could capture Elsie's lips for the first of several slow and soft kisses to her lips. He took his time and lavished her with his love and attentions before finally settling down for a good night's sleep.

As Elsie toyed with the button on his pyjama top, she thought over the day and how different it was from the one before. "Thank you, love, for making this such an easy decision for me. I have been so wrapped up in my own thoughts and worries when all I needed was to talk it all through with you."

"I didn't do much, really, just listened. You had already made up your mind before talking to me about it, and that's perfectly fine."

"I know one thing is for certain. We'll both sleep better tonight. Do you want to know why?"

He kissed her forehead and his lips whispered _why_ into her hair.

"I love you, and I'm finally at peace."

 **A/N:** Thank you all so very much for your interest, love, and support for the story. Now that Elsie has completely made up her mind, we start the journey towards retirement with Charlie, and there are so many people to tell. Let's see how well this goes … next week …


	3. Forward

**Moving Forward**

"I will be so thankful when you finally retire!" Charles huffed as he sat down heavily in his favorite armchair in their living room. His brows were etched with lines of agitation, and his head was thrown back as if it now weighed more than he could withstand.

Elsie wiped her hands on the dish towel and went to stand behind him, gently massaging his shoulders and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "What on earth happened? You were only going to the village to pick up the book you ordered from the bookshop and to buy some stamps."

"That insufferable woman! That's what happened," he snapped with more than a little irritation. "That's the last time I'm buying your stamps. When you retire, you're more than welcome to visit the post office as often as you'd like, but I'm not going in there again unless it's absolutely a last resort or you're there with me."

Elsie bit her bottom lip to try and stifle her laughter. The encounters between Charles and Mrs. Wigan, the meddlesome postmistress, were an endless source of entertainment for her. Despite Charles and Elsie's marriage three glorious years ago, Mrs. Wigan still flirted shamelessly with Charles, which frustrated, embarrassed, and annoyed her husband to no end. He tried, as much as humanly possible, to avoid the bothersome woman but there were times when it was necessary for their paths to cross. Today, unfortunately, had been one of those days.

She lowered herself down until her chin rested on her husband's shoulder, her face turned slightly so that her breath warmed the shell of his ear. She ran her hands and arms over his shoulder and down to his stomach, hugging him from behind. "My brave, wonderful man," she cooed. "Need I remind you that she's no match for me, and I would gladly have a word with her regarding her flirtations with you, if you'd only allow me the opportunity?" She nipped at his earlobe before planting a series of soft kisses along his neck and jawline.

Charles shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his body reacting instantly to Elsie's closeness and her amorous attentions. "That won't be necessary," he struggled to say. "As long as you … mmm … know where my heart lies." He turned his head and quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss, one that told her that lunch could and should wait.

Later, as they were curled up in their bed, basking in the happiness of a full married life … with everything that it entailed, Elsie planted a kiss over Charles's heart and giggled. "Remind me to send Mrs. Wigan a thank you note for this afternoon." His smart smack to her bottom made her yelp and squirm even closer to him. "Well, you have to admit, she does have a way of pushing your buttons."

"So do you," he added as he rolled her on to her back and stared down into her flushed face. "I seem to react much better to your button pushing than hers, though. Wouldn't you agree, wife?"

She stretched her entire body, arching up in to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his head closer to hers for a lingering kiss. "Indeed, I would, though from now on, I'll buy the stamps. Just promise me that you won't abandon afternoons like this or I might rescind your protection from Mrs. Wigan."

"Please don't utter that woman's name while we are naked and in bed, Elsie Carson. She makes me shudder." He made a great show of dramatically closing his eyes and pretending to shiver at the very mention of the woman's name.

"My poor Charlie. If only I had time, I would see to it that you're left a mindless puddle this afternoon, but as it is, I shall have to postpone that little adventure until later. Or have you forgotten that I'm meeting with Her Ladyship this afternoon?"

He flopped onto his back and brought Elsie with him, hugging her closely. "No, I hadn't forgotten. Is His Lordship going to be there as well?"

"I believe so. I did ask to meet with both of them. I thought it might be easier to tell them at the same time, answer any questions they might have, and then speak privately with Mrs. Patmore. I'll be surprised if she doesn't work out the purpose of the meeting before I am able to get back downstairs afterwards."

"If you time it just right, she may be busy with dinner preparations so she won't notice you're gone from your office. No, I'd say your biggest worry is Thomas. You know how sneaky he can be, and if he even thinks there might be some shred of gossip or news within the house, he'll be lurking just outside the door while you're speaking to them. Have you considered that?"

She propped her chin on his chest and sighed. "I have considered that, and you're right. However, there's nothing I can do about that. I suggested we meet in the library since it would be harder for him to eavesdrop. I wouldn't put it past him to try, though." It annoyed Elsie that, despite his promotion to butler and his slightly amended ways, Thomas Barrow was still someone she didn't fully trust. Years of working with him and seeing him scheme and lie were hard to forget in situations such as this. "You don't have any ideas on how I could keep him occupied, do you?"

He chuckled. "I may have one or two but locking him in the wine cellar probably isn't what you had in mind." He grabbed her hand before she could playfully smack his chest. "I could always drop by again today and ask to go over the books, if you think that would help. Or, you could always ask Mrs. Patmore to help you keep him occupied. I'm sure if you told her you had a meeting and didn't want him around, she'd be more than happy to help, especially if you promised to tell her everything after the fact."

She considered that possibility for a moment and then nodded. "That might be my best course of action. As much as I would love to have you with me this afternoon, this is something I need to do on my own. If I tell Mrs. Patmore beforehand what I'm planning, I'm sure she'd help me. Then, once it's all said and done, we can have tea, and I can give her a full account." She stretched and sat up in bed, pulling the sheet tightly around her chest before reaching for her robe. "I'll have to tell him at some point, though I'd like to go over everything with you first."

Charles followed her example and sat up in bed, glancing at the clock and calculating just how much time they had before she needed to leave the cottage. "Word will travel fast once you've told the family. Just remember that. His Lordship might tell Mr. Bates. Lady Mary will most likely ask Anna about it. Her Ladyship may mention it to Miss Baxter … and so the list goes."

Elsie gasped softly! "Lord, Charlie! I should have mentioned it to Miss Baxter before arranging a meeting with the family. They will want to know about my replacement, and I don't have a name to give them. I was so determined to set things in motion that I completely neglected that crucial detail! I'm not usually this disorganized."

He patted her leg and gave her knee a little squeeze. "So, you'll tell the family that you wanted to let them know before anyone else. They'll appreciate and understand that. Then, you'll tell them that Miss Baxter is your first choice as a successor, should Her Ladyship approve. After all, she'd be the one to lose a lady's maid. If she's agreeable, then you could broach the subject with Miss Baxter. Thomas has no say in the matter since you are the one responsible for hiring the next housekeeper, and don't let him tell you otherwise. I had no say in your promotion, other than to acknowledge that I could work well with you and I respected Mrs. Blake's decision."

"I had no idea you weren't given a say. I always assumed you and she worked together to appoint her replacement."

"No," he said with a smile and a quick shake of his head. "I, of course, hoped it would be you. I'd observed your work ethic, attention to detail, and the way you presented yourself. And, you were well qualified for the position. But, the decision was hers to make. She consulted me only as a matter of respect. I was certainly relieved when she said she had chosen you and you'd accepted."

"And look where that led us," she teased. "Sitting here, in the middle of the day, naked under a sheet, in our own little cottage, after a very enjoyable interlude to the morning."

He coughed and smoothed down the part of the sheet that covered his tummy. "Yes, well, I hope you don't think I took advantage of …"

"Of what? Of me flirting with you, running my hands over your shoulders and chest, breathing hotly in to your ear, nipping at your chin, hoping you'd indulge me …"

"Elsie, you're going to be late if you don't stop talking and start dressing. I may be a retired old man but there are other ways of pleasuring my wife that don't require … well … all of me," he said, casting a subtle glance towards his lap.

She felt a warmth spread through her entire body. He had introduced her to that way of expressing love for each other, and she had been an enthusiastic participant. Together, they had learned more than one way to give and receive pleasure in their marital bed. "As much as that idea excites me, we will have to postpone that until later. I need to have my wits about me when I enter in to that meeting. I'm afraid I'd be far too distracted with thoughts of home otherwise." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You stay here and have a rest. You've earned it. I'll be sure to make you a sandwich before I leave and see if we can have a basket prepare for tonight."

On her walk towards the house, Elsie ran through various scenarios in her mind, everything from engaging the help of her best friend in keeping the butler occupied to the precise way she wanted to break the news to the family of her intentions. She took one last deep breath before she opened the door to the servants' entrance and was greeted with the sounds of hard work coming from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Patmore, when you have a moment, I'd like to speak to you in my office, please." Elsie had dropped off her handbag and hat in her room before stepping in to the kitchen. From the look of things, her friend could use a break as much as Elsie could use a friendly ear.

Bustling in to the housekeeper's office with a teapot, two cups, and some ginger biscuits, the cook plopped down on the chair closest to the door. "I'm ever so glad you're back. This morning has been nothing but hectic and filled with changes. I was nearly ready to strangle that butler's neck or at least box him around the ears a few times. I trust your morning at the love nest went well, judging by the flush to your cheeks and the glow about you."

"Never one to beat about the bush, are you, Mrs. Patmore?" Elsie smiled, knowing her friend enjoyed teasing her, and to some extent Charles, about their home life. "Mr. Carson and I had a lovely morning at home, together, thank you, though he and Mrs. Wigan had yet another encounter. He was none too pleased when he returned with my stamps."

"When will that ruddy cow learn that he only has eyes for you? Any fool can see that, and she's going to cross a line one day. I just hope I'm there to see you take her down a peg or two. She'd have it coming."

"Yes, well, I trust Mr. Carson, and she's no threat to me or my marriage. I'm more annoyed with how flustered it makes him. You know how he worries about what others think and say in the village. He's somehow worried they'll get the wrong idea, though I've tried to tell him that anyone who knows her is well aware of the situation." She shook her head at how easily she was getting off track from her intended conversation. "But, that's not why I asked you in here. There's something I need help with and you're the only one I trust," she said, taking a nibble of a biscuit and washing it down with a cup of soothing tea.

"Oh, yes? What is it that I can do for you? It's not every day "Mary, Queen of Scots" admits she needs help from someone." Both women laughed at the long ago nickname the red-headed cook had for the stern housekeeper who refused to yield the store cupboard keys.

"Honestly. You're terrible sometimes! What I'm about to tell you must remain a complete secret." After seeking reassurance that the conversation would remain between them, Elsie continued. "I'm meeting with His Lordship and Her Ladyship this afternoon. I'm going to … I've decided it's time to hang up my chatelaine and focus on my own household."

Mrs. Patmore's quick intake of breath was sharp, and she nearly choked on a biscuit crumb. "Well, I never. I wondered how much longer you'd stay after your butler retired. I'm a little surprised it took you this long. But, what's that go to do with me?"

"Someone has to keep Mr. Barrow occupied while I have my meeting upstairs. I want the family to know, and I'd like to be the one to tell everyone else in the household. I discussed it with Mr. Carson, and we agreed that if Mr. Barrow learned that I was in a private meeting, he might decide to lurk about the doorway out of curiosity."

"You mean he'd be downright nosy about it, afraid something was going on under his nose. So, what am I to do to help?"

"Can you think of some way to keep him down here, just for a little bit, while I break the news to them about my retirement? It wouldn't have to be for long, just until I've had a chance to start the conversation."

A wry smile unfurled on the cook's face. "I don't suppose we could lock him in the wine cellar for the remainder of the day? I can guarantee you that the footmen wouldn't complain or go looking for him."

Elsie's eyes widened. "You and Mr. Carson had the same idea. Are you sure he didn't phone the house and tell you to say that? Honestly, you two! I don't need him locked up somewhere, just engaged in something away from the library."

The cook thought for a moment and her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "I think I have the answer, and it will please you, Mr. Carson, and half of the staff. He's been a little too high and mighty these last few days, and it'll be nice to see him squirm a bit."

Suddenly, Elsie was wary of what her friend had in mind, but she encouraged her to share the plot. Better to know what was coming than to have to do damage control later in the evening.

"I just received some new soufflé dishes, and I've been looking for an excuse to use them and to teach the girls how to make the dish. It's just the family and the Dowager dining tonight so it might be a great opportunity to experiment." She looked expectantly at Elsie, waiting on her to make the connection between Barrow and the dessert. When she failed to see the realization on the face of her friend, she continued, almost bursting with excitement. "If each of the girls tries a different soufflé … one lemon, one chocolate, one raspberry … he won't know which wine to pair with dessert, will he? He'll be in a near panic by the dinner gong! And, once he's made his selections, he'll have to decant them, won't he? I bet you he calls old Charlie for advice within a half hour. Mark my words."

Elsie's mouth gaped open at the sheer genius and deviousness of the plan. Simple, yet productive, allowing for some extra training for the other kitchen staff … always a positive. And the potential to get her husband involved in the process – even better. "I do believe I owe you a huge debt, Mrs. Patmore. Name your price for this ingenious plan."

"Lunch on you in Thirsk on my next half day and a full report from upstairs as soon as you've broke the news. Oh, and tell your husband that it was my idea to stump that uppity butler. I'd love to see his face when he tries to work out which soufflé the Dowager will chose and which wines he'll need. I can already see the steam coming from his ears as his brain overheats!"

"You have yourself a deal, though even if you hadn't agreed to help, I was going to tell you as soon as I returned to my office. I wanted you to hear it from me and no one else. We are friends, despite those rocky early years, aren't we?"

"The best of friends," she said, reaching out to pat Elsie's hand. "Now, have you someone in mind to take over after you leave? I'll need to start buttering her up in the hopes of getting my hands on that key! Hmm, I should have asked for that instead of lunch and the gossip."

"Too late now to back out of our deal. You set the terms, not me! And to answer your question, yes, I do have someone in mind. I think Miss Baxter would do well, and she's able to hold her own with Mr. Barrow. I'm just not sure how Her Ladyship will feel about losing a lady's maid … again." She glanced at the clock above her desk and finished the tea in her cup. "However, we're about to find out, I suppose. You'd better go start laying the groundwork for the "Great Soufflé Surprise" so I can have a few minutes to myself before heading upstairs."

Mrs. Patmore rose and gathered their tea things and started to leave before looking back and smiling. "I don't believe I said congratulations. You know I'm very happy for you and Mr. Carson. If anyone in this house deserves a chance to live a little, it's you two." She sighed softly. "One day, I hope it will be me."

"I'm sure it will, Mrs. Patmore. And whenever you're ready, we will both be here to cheer you on as you start your next chapter in life."

"Stop it, or you'll make me cry into my soufflés!"

As the door closed, Elsie sat down at her desk and picked up the framed wedding photo of herself and Charles. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed the man taking the photographs at the time, but she had been overwhelmed when she learned that Lady Edith had hired one of her newspaper employees to take pictures of their happy day. Both she and Charles had been pleasantly surprised to receive a package from London containing so many images from their wedding day. They had both chosen photographs to frame for their desks and home. As Elsie smiled down at the one she now held in her hands, she traced Charles's face with her index finger.

"Wish me luck, love. It's time to move forward."

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It's nice to be writing fanfic again and having it met with such excitement and enthusiasm. I'm having so much fun in reading and replying to your reviews, so keep them coming … if you're inclined to do so! ^_^ Hugs and kisses!


	4. Decision

**Decision**

Promptly at four o'clock in the afternoon, Elsie stood outside of the library doors at Downton Abbey, accompanied by a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. After this conversation, there would be no turning back, no second guessing. Once she expressed her wishes to retire and to name her successor, it would set into motion a whole sequence of events that would impact everyone under this very roof. She smoothed down the imaginary wrinkles in her dress and patted the back of her hair, making sure she looked respectable and very much like the calm and collected housekeeper that had managed the household and servants for decades. Her fingertips brushed against the cool metal of the chatelaine, the symbol of her authority and a representation of her years of hard work and toil. As her wedding band clinked against the keys, the irony was not lost on her … that she was ready to proudly wear a chatelaine to a different house. It was time. She was at peace. She was ready to move forward.

Secure in the knowledge that Thomas was thoroughly occupied, and no doubt in a state of panic over the wine selections, Elsie stepped through the library doors. She was happy to see His Lordship sitting at the writing desk completing a letter. Lady Cora sat on the plush red sofa, the very one she had once managed to convince Charles to sit upon, working on her embroidery. Briefly, Elsie silently wondered if the lady would ever finish her needlepoint. She certainly couldn't see herself wiling away the hours of a day working on something similar. Darning socks, shirts, trousers, certainly, but not something for leisure. At least not yet. Given enough time, she might try her hand at that, or quilting. But that wouldn't be for quite some time.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes, right on time. Robert, are you almost finished with your letter?" Lady Cora smiled at Elsie and set aside her project, devoting her complete attention to the housekeeper.

"Just finished, my dear." He capped his pen and joined the ladies, taking a seat beside Cora and offering a seat across from them to Elsie. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Mrs. Hughes? I hope nothing is wrong downstairs." In truth, he and Cora had speculated on the reason for the requested meeting but were waiting to hear it first hand before making decisions.

Elsie sat on the edge of the sofa, resting her hands calmly on her knees, and thanked them for agreeing to meet with her in private. "I'm sure, by now, you've guessed the reason for my request." She paused a moment and looked each of them squarely in the eyes. "I believe it's time for me to retire and start the next chapter of my life with Mr. Carson."

Robert and Cora shared a knowing look before turning their attentions back to their trusted and loyal housekeeper. It was Cora who finally spoke in response to what they'd just heard. "We had wondered if this wasn't the purpose of the meeting. Turns out, we assumed correctly. Mrs. Hughes, we will be very sorry to see you leave us, but we both understand and wish you nothing but the best. I'm sure Carson will be happy to have you at your own cottage. He must miss you greatly."

Robert cleared his throat and gave a kindly smile. "You're very valued in this house, Mrs. Hughes. We'd all be lost without your guidance and leadership. Your dedication to every comfort and detail, and Carson's, too, have what made this house so popular among guests over the years. We consider ourselves fortunate to have you both at the helm for so long. I'm sure the rest of the family feels the same way."

Elsie felt a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "Thank you for that, milord, milady. It has been an honor to serve this family and the guests who have graced these halls. I leave here with my head held high and proud of the work I have accomplished. Mr. Carson and I have always strived to do our best and to expect the same from those in our care. It does us both proud to know our efforts have been recognized and appreciated."

"They are, and so much more," Cora said softly as Robert nodded in agreement. "Have you given any consideration about who you'd like to recommend as the new housekeeper or shall we place an advertisement in the lady's journal?"

She steeled herself for the potentially problematic conversation ahead. "I had hoped to appoint Miss Baxter as the new housekeeper. I believe she would work well with Mr. Barrow and could help him maintain a peaceful atmosphere with the staff. And, we know she works well with you, Your Ladyship, though should she accept the position, it would mean finding someone to serve as your lady's maid."

"Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that. It seems since O'Brien left, it's been one thing after another, though in this instance, it wouldn't be a last minute upheaval like the others. Do you truly believe she would accept the position if we offered it?"

That was a question Elsie had asked herself, and Charles, on more than one occasion. With her blossoming romance with Mr. Molesley, things could go either way. Since he had completely left service to teach full time at the schoolhouse, they had continued their courtship, albeit very slowly, and restricted their outings to her scheduled days off, Sundays at church, or the occasional evening when he was invited to stay for dinner.

"I cannot speak for her, and I have not mentioned any of this to anyone." It was a little white lie, she told herself but Charles wasn't just anyone. He was her husband, and he understood the workings of this house better than anyone. "I wanted to speak with you first about my plans. Out of everyone downstairs, I believe she would be the best candidate for the job."

"I'll admit that when you and Carson married," Robert started, "I did think you might both retire and leave us sooner than you did. It was sad that circumstances intervened and forced his retirement, but we are grateful you stayed for as long as you have. I did expect Anna to be your natural successor, though."

"And she would have made a fine housekeeper, milord, but with her little one demanding so much of her time and attention, it would be more difficult to devote herself to the day to day runnings of a household this size." Elsie paused, wondering if she should continue and deciding that it might be for the best. "Not only that, I wouldn't be surprised if she and Mr. Bates didn't long for another child, in which case we would need someone to fill in while she is caring for a newborn."

"Not to mention how upset Lady Mary would be if we stole her lady's maid. I'm afraid we'd never hear the end of it," Cora said with a soft laugh. "Better to steal mine than to force an unwanted change on her."

Elsie did well to bite her tongue and hold back the sarcastic remark that was itching to slip out of her mouth. Lady Mary and Charlie Carson were certainly two peas of the same pod when it came to change and their dislike for it. Yet another reason to offer the position to someone else. "I would be remiss if I didn't mention one thing, though. I'm sure you've noticed that Miss Baxter and Mr. Molesley share a deep affection for one another. I have no way of knowing if they've discussed a more permanent arrangement, though it is something we should consider. If she were to accept the position of housekeeper, would you be prepared to permit her to work as I have … living away from the house but devoting my days to the job?" Elsie gave them a moment to process everything she had just brought to their attention. "Of course, that is not something that would need to be answered right away, merely something to ponder for the future of the household. I'm sure there are plenty of London housekeepers who might like to move to a country estate such as Downton. Mr. Carson may know of a few, should you decide to venture outside of the house for my replacement."

Cora smiled sweetly at Elsie. "My dear, Mrs. Hughes, how could you even think we would be able to replace you. I fear the days of the magnificent garden parties and society teas like we hosted a few weeks ago, are behind us. You and Carson worked so well and kept us all to a high standard. Everything always seemed so seamless."

"Thank you for that, milady. As I've said more than once to Mr. Carson … the key is in the planning." She smiled as she remembered more than a few times when she had reminded him of that very same thing. "That is one reason why I plan to work out at least one month's notice. I want this to be a smooth transition and to give you plenty of time to choose someone. I'd like the opportunity to train them myself, if you're agreeable."

"I couldn't imagine our household in better hands than Baxter's" Robert added, "though I will leave that decision between you ladies. As for her future with Molesley, I'm sure we could work something out that would be amenable to all involved. We did it for Anna and Bates, Carson and you; they should be no different. And, as Lady Mary likes to remind me, times are changing."

"That they are, milord. When I first entered service, I never thought I would be able to marry and retain my position in a respectable household. Now, here I am, happily married, announcing my retirement, and looking forward to making a home with my husband. I trust you both know how appreciative we are of your support and kindness."

"No less than you deserve, Mrs. Hughes." He stood and offered her his hand in congratulations. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to post this letter, and I promised Tom I would look over some blueprints with him. Please give Carson our best and remind him that he's more than welcome to visit at any time." He gave Cora's shoulder a gentle squeeze then left the ladies alone to talk more in private.

"So, Mrs. Hughes, when would you like to speak to Baxter about the position? I'm sure the sooner it's settled, the sooner you'll be able to begin training."

"I had hoped to speak to her today, if that's agreeable. As you say, once things are settled, I will be able to start her training. Of course, there is still the matter of Mr. Barrow. I have not spoken to him about any of this, so that will need to be handled carefully. I may ask Mr. Carson to sit in on that meeting."

Cora furrowed her brow. "And why is that? Do you think he would try to cause problems for you?"

Elsie shook her head quickly. "No, at least I would hope not. It's a simple thing, really. He's never had to deal with a major change in staff before … at least not from a position of authority. It might be a good learning experience if Mr. Carson and I worked together to guide him through this transition."

"You think of everything, Mrs. Hughes. I don't know what we'll ever do without you. I would hope, though, that you'll remain close with Baxter and be an invaluable resource for her, should she accept the position. If Carson hadn't agreed to help Barrow, I shudder to think what would have happened in the weeks and months after he left."

Elsie made a mental note to pass along that praise to her husband as soon as she saw him. He had often wondered, especially in the beginning, if the family was merely being kind and taking pity on him because of his condition. She had done her best to reassure him, to give him little insights in to how he could help Thomas fully embrace his new duties. She would take great pleasure in reminding him of just how valuable he was to every member of this household.

As their conversation drew to a natural close, Elsie assured Her Ladyship that she would keep her updated on the upcoming changes. She would speak to Miss Baxter as soon as possible and then Mr. Barrow, though not without Charles. But before any of that, she would honor her promise to Mrs. Patmore, giving her a detailed account of the conversation. And, in return, she wanted to know all about the adventures of a certain butler and his wine pairings for the evening.

When Elsie returned downstairs, she was greeted by the deep baritone voice of her husband. She could tell, even before she reached the last few steps that his patience was already running incredibly thin as he waxed lyrical about how important it was to select one wine that would work well with all three puddings. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed her way in to the kitchen and immediately saw Mrs. Patmore stifling a serious bout of laughter.

"They've been in there for ages. As soon as I told Thomas about the puddings, he went in to a right state. He didn't waste any time in calling Mr. Carson to come and bail him out. Your husband is about to lose his patience, I'm afraid. His voice has steadily increased the longer they're in there together."

Elsie could almost feel sorry for both men … almost. "Shall I go rescue them and tell them that the soufflé's didn't work as well as you'd hoped?"

"No, let them sort it out. I want to hear how things went upstairs. If they haven't killed one another by then, I say we let Thomas off the hook, and I'll send you and Mr. Carson home with a hamper full of food for the evening."

"You strike a hard bargain, Mrs. Patmore, and I'm certainly going to miss you." While she would certainly relish her days in her own cottage and doing things on her own schedule, she couldn't deny one simple fact. This was one of the best decisions of her life … a decision made solely for her own happiness.

 **A/N:** Well, it's official. Elsie is finally retiring. Now, we just have to tell Barrow and hope for the best. Lol Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and support for this story. You guys keep me motivated and eager to share the Chelsie love! Note: next week's entry will be posted on Monday since I will be out of town. Hope you'll keep an eye out for that post here and on Tumblr.


	5. Announcements

**Announcements**

At their cottage over dinner the night before, Elsie and Charles had discussed and planned the best way to approach both Mr. Barrow and Miss Baxter about the upcoming change in the household. They both agreed that it might be easiest and most beneficial to wait until Mr. Barrow had gone upstairs to attend to the family for luncheon before speaking with the lady's maid. That would decrease the chances of any interruptions, allowing Elsie to answer any questions she might have and a chance to voice any concerns.

Charles, on the other hand, had agreed to visit the house for lunch, under the guise of catching up with everyone and spending a little time in the wine cellar. His Lordship had asked him to inspect the bottles and the shelving to ensure everything was still in proper order. Once Thomas was finished with his duties, he and Elsie would inform him of her decision. Charles had stressed upon Elsie that he truly believed she could handle the situation on her own, but she had insisted that she desired him to be there with her. She tried to explain that it was more about him being present for the moment than needing his help with the matter. In the end, it was agreed that he would be by her side … as a silent witness to the meeting.

As he stepped through the back door of the house, Charles paused on the top step and took a moment to appreciate the hectic sounds of the household. In some ways, it felt good to be back amongst it all, listening to the various conversations and sounds of a well-tuned organization, knowing that he had been responsible for training most of them in their duties. He was snapped from his thoughts by the soft sound of his wife's voice.

"I thought I heard the back door close." She smiled and offered him her hand as he neared her and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Just taking a moment and listening to the hustle and bustle. I can assure you, our cottage will never be this hectic at lunch time."

"Hectic … no, but perhaps a little loud … at least upstairs from time to time," she teased, causing the tips of his ears to burn hot with embarrassment.

"Elsie Carson! Anyone could hear you," he said in a panicked whisper.

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "And if they did? Surely, by now, they know that we are allowed to live a little." She closed her sitting room door and sat at her desk while he removed his hat and took a seat in what had always been deemed his favorite chair. "All ready for this afternoon?"

"I'm merely there to help guide the conversation if Barrow starts complaining. We discussed this, and it's what you wanted. I doubt he will give you any trouble, but I'm grateful you asked me to be by your side during all of this. I know you don't need me, but it's nice to feel needed nonetheless."

She held his hand in hers and brought it to her cheek. "I will always need you, Charlie. And I'm not afraid of what Thomas will say. I'm more than capable of putting him in his place, if necessary. It was more about wanting you with me when I finally take that last step. It's something I wanted to share with you."

"And I am honored to be by your side. But if he starts trouble, just remember that I am no longer bound by the rules of this house and can and will say my peace if he misbehaves."

"My greatest champion! Thank you, love." She rose and stroked her fingers over his cheek before kissing his forehead. "You'd better make an appearance in the kitchen, so everyone will know you're here. I'll see if Miss Baxter is available and we'll get this secret out in the open by the end of this afternoon."

Elsie followed Charles into the hallway and was fortunate to run in to the object of their recent discussion. "Miss Baxter, when you have a moment I'd like a private word with you in my sitting room, please."

Baxter's eyes widened in surprise. She was rarely called in to the housekeeper's office, so for a moment she wondered if she had done something wrong. "Is now a good time, Mrs. Hughes?" If something was amiss, it would be better to get it all out in the open and sorted quickly.

"It's a perfect time. Please, take a seat, and I'll have Mrs. Patmore bring us some tea. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Once Elsie returned, she closed the door and took a seat at her desk, giving Miss Baxter a reassuring smile.

"I hope I haven't done something wrong, Mrs. Hughes. Has Her Ladyship complained?"

"Oh, heavens no, though I did tell her I would speak to you about a very important matter. What I'm about to tell you must remain our secret for a short time." Once she was assured the woman sitting across from her understood, she continued. "You see, Miss Baxter, it is time for me to retire. I've handed in my notice to the family, though I haven't yet mentioned it to Mr. Barrow."

Baxter smiled and clasped her hands together. "I'm so pleased for you. I'm sure you're going to very much enjoy retired life with Mr. Carson. You both must be terribly excited."

"We are, indeed. I believe Mr. Carson is more eager about the prospect of being able to travel a little now that we'll both have some free time on our hands. I'd like to take a month or so to sort out our little cottage and get settled in to my new routine before he starts making any big plans, though."

"If you need help with anything … new curtains or something else … please let me know. I'd be more than happy to help in any way I can."

Elsie smiled broadly and realized that was her cue to make known the true intentions of the meeting. "You may not have as much free time on your hands as you'd like, Miss Baxter." She paused only for a moment. "I'd very much like to offer you the position of Housekeeper. I've discussed everything with Her Ladyship, and we both feel that you would be the ideal person to succeed me. You've a wonderful work ethic. You get along well with everyone, especially Mr. Barrow, and you have a good head on your shoulders for organizing and keeping records."

She sat perfectly still, practically stunned. Only a few years ago, it had been brought to the attention of the respected housekeeper and the lady of the house about her misdeeds and her time in prison. Now, here she was being presented with the opportunity to hold the highest job in service for a woman. "I honestly don't know what to say, Mrs. Hughes. It's such a wonderful opportunity, one I never dreamed or hoped to be offered."

"You've earned this, Miss Baxter, I can assure you. I realize it is a lot to take in at the moment, so I don't expect your answer immediately. However, the sooner we know your intentions, the sooner I can begin preparing for the transition … either to you or someone else."

Baxter's mind was flooded with so many questions and thoughts, chief among them was Joseph Molesley and what he might think of her promotion. And what of Anna? Was she being passed over for a specific, yet unannounced reason. "Forgive me. It's so overwhelming. I suppose I had always assumed that when you finally did retire that someone like Anna would be promoted. And, if I do take the position, what would we do about a lady's maid for Her Ladyship?"

"Depending on your answer, we will sort that out as needed. Her Ladyship would not be opposed to hiring a new lady's maid. You could train her as I am training you. There would be a slight overlap and a few longer days than normal, but I'm sure we can get you up prepared in a few weeks. And, I will always be just down the lane if you needed to consult me about something in particular or merely wish to pick my brain. It would be a similar situation as Mr. Carson and Mr. Barrow share." Elsie thought about how best to answer the question about Anna. Deciding that honesty but with limited details might be the best avenue, she continued. "Anna is very capable of being the housekeeper, and at one time, I assumed, as you did, that she would be my successor. However, she has a little one to think of, and the longer days might not suit. Also, should she and Mr. Bates wish to try for another bairn, it would put additional stress on her and on the household. I have no way of knowing if they would wish for another child, but they're both young enough to entertain the notion."

Elsie was never more grateful for Beryl Patmore's timing as the familiar knock sounded on the door, followed quickly by the cook and a tray of assorted tea items. "Ah, Mrs. Patmore, thank you, and perfectly timed, too." She gave her friend a slight nod of her head to indicate that the proverbial cat was out of the bag. "We will be along, shortly, and I can discuss the invoices with you then." It was Elsie's subtle way of letting her friend know that she would update her as soon as possible.

"Very well, Mrs. Hughes, and Mr. Carson asked me to let you know that he's decided to stay for luncheon and for part of the afternoon."

"Wonderful. We won't be much longer." When the door was closed again, Elsie poured them each a cup of tea. "I hope this won't sound presumptive of me, Miss Baxter, but I've noticed that you and Mr. Molesley have been spending quite a bit of time together. I want you to know that if you'd like time to speak to him regarding this, I would completely understand. It will mean a lot of changes, both professionally and personally."

"Thank you for that," she said with a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want to keep something as important as this from him, but I would have respected your wishes for privacy in the matter. He has come to mean a great deal to me, and I like to think he thinks the same of me."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. I've known him for many years, and I've never seen him this smitten with anyone. You've brought him out of his shell and given him a more positive view of himself. I believe, because of your encouragement, he has you to thank for his new position as teacher at the schoolhouse. If I might be so bold, I am certain you're good for one another."

The young maid blushed and dropped her gaze to her cup of tea. "I appreciate that, and it means a great deal that you and Her Ladyship have so much faith in me. I would like to speak to Mr. Molelsey before giving you a definitive answer, but I would very much like to accept the position, Mrs. Hughes. It would be a great honor."

Elsie smiled brightly, knowing in her heart that Mr. Molesley would encourage her to reach out and grab the opportunity with both hands. "Excellent. Well, then, why don't you pop down to the schoolhouse for a quick visit during lunch? I'm sure Mrs. Patmore can make you a sandwich to take with you, and you can share your good news with him while they're breaking for lunch between lessons. Mr. Carson and I are going to speak with Mr. Barrow this afternoon about my retirement and, with your permission, I will mention that I've spoken to you about the job offer."

"That would be perfectly fine with me. And I'm sure I will have an answer for you and Her Ladyship when I return. Thank you so much for putting so much faith in me and trusting me to take over once you've retired. I've so much to learn from you, and I could never hope to fill your shoes."

"Nor should you try. Goodness, that sounded rather conceited of me, didn't it?" she said with a laugh. "What I meant is that you should make the position your own while adhering to the standards and rules of this house. Each housekeeper has made the position her own, instituted new rules, banished others. We, like everyone else in the world, must move with the times. When I first started, there would have been no way for a butler and housekeeper to marry, and yet look at where we are now."

"Well, I hope to make you, and Her Ladyship, very proud of me. If you'll excuse me, I think I will ask for a sandwich and try to catch Mr. Molesley during his lunch break. I'll make sure to visit you once I've returned."

"Enjoy your afternoon, and I look forward to speaking with you when you return." Elsie stood and held open the door for Miss Baxter, happy to see the bright smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes. Charles was just stepping into the hallway from the cellar, and he gave Elsie a questioning look. "Ah, Mr. Carson, step in and tell me about the wines downstairs."

As soon as the door closed, Charles reached out and took her hand. "Well, did it go as well as you'd hoped?"

"I believe it did. She's very keen on taking the position but wanted to speak to Mr. Molesley first. And, before you ask, yes, I do believe that's a good thing. If they're to continue on their … well, I couldn't call it a courtship just yet … but if they're to continue to be close friends, I think it's good that she wants to speak to him. I have no doubts that he will encourage her to take the position. I did try to subtly hint to her that times are changing and the family is more than willing to relax a few of the more rigid rules regarding marriage and servants."

He brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "And are you prepared for your meeting this afternoon? I never asked if you'd told him you wanted a word with him after lunch."

"I haven't, but he usually locks himself in his office to focus on paperwork as soon as lunch is over. I am sure if I ask for a quick word, he won't deny me. He may not like what I have to say, but I'm more committed than ever to retire and start living my days for myself and you instead of someone else."

Just as Elsie had predicted, Mr. Barrow had retreated to his pantry and closed the door behind him as soon as lunch was finished. Charles and Elsie gave him a few moments to settle before she knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter.

"I'd like a word with you, Mr. Barrow, if you've a minute to spare." Elsie stepped fully in to the room and was followed by Charles who closed the door behind him. They had asked Mrs. Patmore to run a bit of interference for them to ensure they were not interrupted during the meeting.

"What's this then? Am I to be ambushed in my own office?" Mr. Barrow bristled at the idea of being cornered in his own office by the two people who had once had complete and utter control over his daily life. While he respected them in some ways, he still felt as if he was on trial as he tried to live up to the exacting standards set forth by Mr. Carson.

"Ambush is a bit strong, Mr. Barrow, even for you. You know better than to think either of us would try to undermine your authority. I'm merely here to inform you of some staffing changes, and I asked Mr. Carson to accompany me. Simple as that. Now, may we have a few moments of your time or shall I wait until you have found a more convenient time? I'm sure His Lordship can wait for my reply."

Sensing that he had no say in the matter, he stood and offered Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes a seat across from the desk. "Please, take a seat. I'm all ears about these staffing changes. I trust I'm not to be ousted as butler and replaced by Mr. Carson," he said, only half joking. In truth, it had been one of his greatest fears since taking the job and having the elder statesman popping around occasionally to check on his progress even after all this time.

"Nothing of the sort, and I'm insulted you would think that of me, Mr. Barrow!" He had hoped to remain quiet during the meeting but Charles couldn't help but rise to the bait when it was dangling right in front of him. "I'm perfectly content with my life in retirement and am about to even more excited, if you'd let Mrs. Hughes have a word."

Elsie reached out and patted Charles's arm in a soothing way. "As I was saying, Mr. Barrow, there will be some staffing changes in the very near future. I merely wanted to make you aware of them. You see, as of this morning, I tendered my resignation as housekeeper of Downton Abbey. I have spoken to His Lordship and Her Ladyship regarding the matter and …"

"When? Why wasn't I informed of the meeting before it happened? I should have been notified and included in the meeting about something like this. As the butler of the house, I am responsible for staffing and any interactions between the family and members of staff."

"Not necessarily, or have you forgotten that I am your equal in matters of staffing? You oversee the footmen while I am responsible for the maids and myself. I'm here in my capacity of housekeeper to make you aware that I will be leaving service and have named my replacement."

Mr. Barrow was rendered speechless for a moment. "You mean I will have no say in who is to become the next housekeeper? That's ridiculous and outrageous. If I'm to work closely with the new person, I should be involved in the hiring process. How long have you been planning this? And going behind my back? I would have expected better from you, Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie was about to respond but was cut off by Charles.

"Thomas Barrow!" His voice bellowed loudly in the office and quite possibly all the way to the kitchen. "You owe Mrs. Hughes and apology immediately. You, of all people, should know that she would never go behind your back. Unlike some who have been employed in this house, she has never set out to undermine anyone, and she has supported you when others would have gladly tossed you out on your ears. Or have you forgotten the role she played in helping you retain your position after the ordeal with James?"

He had the good grace to look properly admonished though he refused to issue an immediate apology. "Well, am I to be told the name of the new housekeeper or am I to guess?"

"I had hoped you would have been more receptive to my happy news, Mr. Barrow, but seeing as you are not quite there yet, perhaps it will improve your mood to know that I've asked Miss Baxter to take over the position once I leave."

"Miss Baxter? But what about her current position? You said you spoke with Her Ladyship. She's happy about this change?" His tone was slightly softer and the tense atmosphere in the room seemed to be slowly calming.

"I have and she is. I've also spoken to Miss Baxter and should have her answer in a day or two, if not by the end of today. I gave her some additional time off this afternoon to give it some serious consideration. However, I believe she will be returning with a favorable answer."

"I still cannot believe you didn't consult me first, Mrs. Hughes. Would you have done the same if it had been Mr. Carson sitting in this chair instead of me?"

Charles and Elsie both bristled at the question, but it was Charles who spoke for them.

"You cannot compare our working relationship to the one you share with her. We worked well together for decades. You have only been in this position for less than three years. Over time, I'm sure you and Miss Baxter will develop a deeper working relationship built on trust and mutual respect, just as I did with Mrs. Hughes. You will learn, Mr. Barrow, that even though you may be sitting in the butler's chair, you still have to earn the loyalty and respect of those who work with and for you. It's not easy to do but it's necessary."

"Regardless of how I may or may not have handled a similar situation with Mr. Carson, I am here to tell you of my plans before the rest of the staff are informed. I will wait until I hear back from Miss Baxter before I alert the rest of the staff of my intentions. Of course, the family will need to be told. We can do that together, if you'd like. And before you ask … I would have offered the same consideration to Mr. Carson were he still the butler."

The butler sat quietly behind his desk and tried to process everything that had transpired in just a few short minutes. On the one hand, he would finally be allowed to step fully into his position in the household without the shadow of Mr. Carson looming in every corner. Then again, he would miss the reassurance of Mrs. Hughes and her knowledge of the workings of the house. It was both an exciting and daunting prospect to be left to his own devices and decisions.

"I do have one question for both of you. Would you each still serve as an additional resource should Miss Baxter or I need help? Would you still be overseeing certain aspects of our jobs like Mr. Carson does now?"

And there it was. The reason for his earlier animosity and anxiety. The young man, who had once earned the distrust and dislike of almost everyone who knew him, was still worried about his position, worried that he could still be replaced and kicked out into the world.

"Mr. Barrow, the only reason I took the role of consultant was at the request of His Lordship. He and I both thought it might make the transition easier for you and for others in the house if I were to drop by occasionally and assist with some of the more daunting tasks. It was never my intention to undermine your authority, merely to give you the help you never asked for when you were a footman. You should have been asking questions and learning from me all those years ago instead of scheming with Miss O'Brien and stirring up trouble for Mr. Bates. But, to answer your question … and I think I speak for Mrs. Hughes when I say this … we will be nearby should either you or Miss Baxter need advice. Once she is trained and the keys have been passed on, we hope to be welcomed guests in these halls but not necessarily weekly visitors. I do not need to tell you that we've both earned our retirement, and we plan to spend our days together doing things we enjoy, not overseeing or micromanaging the continued running of this house."

Elsie reached over and took Charles's hand in hers. "If you've no other questions, Mr. Barrow, we will leave you to your paperwork. I have a few things I need to take care of in my own office, and Mr. Carson was going to walk me home once I've finished. Once I hear from Miss Baxter, I will be sure to let you know as soon as possible, though I would be thoroughly surprised if she refused the offer. I will, of course, speak with Anna and explain the reasoning behind the choice before it's announced to the rest of the staff. I believe we owe her that much considering everything she's done for this family."

Mr. Barrow nodded in agreement. "I won't argue with you there. Thank you for letting me know, and I'm sorry my first reaction was not to offer you my heartfelt congratulations, Mrs. Hughes. You've always been fair with me, and you deserved better from me. I hope you both will accept my apology and best wishes." He stood and offered his hand, first to Elsie and then to Charles. "Please let me know if there's anything I need to do to prepare for the transition or any way I can help. That includes you, too, Mr. Carson. I would welcome any advice you have for me with regards to navigating such an important staffing change."

Charles acknowledged the request with a slight nod of his head. "I am always available to answer any questions you may have, Mr. Barrow. Now, if you'll excuse us, she has work to do and I shouldn't keep either of you from your duties."

Charles and Elsie both held their comments until they were securely in her office with the door closed. "Well, that was an awkward situation if ever I saw one," Elsie said with a deep sigh. "I had hoped he would have taken the news with a little more understanding and grace."

"Agreed, and I'm glad I was with you. I apologize if I overstepped the mark but I was not about to sit by while he attempted to lecture you, of all people, on how things should be done and to question your loyalty to the job. That was uncalled for."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You don't owe me an apology, love. I appreciate your support. I'm sure he was simply speaking out of shock and worry. He'll come around to the idea of my retirement and Miss Baxter taking over. And, even if he doesn't, I've already accepted a much better offer," she said, wrapping her arms around Charles's waist and hugging him tightly. "You see, I was presented with an offer too good to be true. In many ways, I feel like my life is just beginning, and I'm glad I get to share it all with you."

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** Thanks again for your lovely reviews and support. I'm enjoying sharing this story with you and hope you're having as much fun reading it.


	6. Dreams

**Dreams**

Elsie woke with a start and a sharp gasp for air. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, almost to the point of being uncomfortable and scary, and she was drenched in a fine sheen of sweat. She struggled, in the darkness, to focus her mind and to pull herself completely from the dream world that had turned nightmarish, but everything has seemed so real. There were no monsters in her dream. She would have felt better upon waking if there had been.

Beside her, Charles scrambled to turn on to his side so he could face Elsie and assess the situation. Seeing her sitting against the headboard with a hand over her chest, he bolted fully awake and reached out to touch her cheek. "What's wrong, love? Are you all right?" He pushed himself into a seated position and took her free hand in his, noting how she was trembling. "I'm going to switch on the light," he warned, giving her a brief moment to prepare herself.

As the lamp bathed the room in shadows and soft light, Charles reached over and gathered Elsie into his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared. "Are you physically hurting? Do I need to call for the doctor?"

For the first time since waking, she spoke but her voice was unsteady and faint. "I'll be fine, love. Just had a really bad dream that woke me." She curled in to Charles's arms and tightly gripped his shirt as if clinging to a lifeline in a raging sea.

Soothingly, he rubbed her back and pressed tender kisses to her forehead and hair, all the while whispering comforting words. "You're safe, Elsie. You know I would never let anything hurt you. Ssssh, just close your eyes and think of something warm and happy." He pulled the bed sheet up and around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of safety and comfort. "Focus on our beachside honeymoon, those long walks along the beach in the surf, the sound of the gulls overhead wanting your popcorn, the squeals of the children playing nearby as they watched you feed those blasted birds." He felt her take a deep breath and her body moved slightly with her chuckle. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

She nodded her head but remained close to him, still clutching his nightshirt. "It was horrible, Charlie, absolutely horrible."

"Nightmares usually are, my darling, but they are nothing more than just dreams. Would it help to talk about it? I'd be more than happy to listen or we can simply sit here in silence while you sort it all out in your mind."

She thought for a moment. "Would you get me a glass of water, please? I'm going to change my nightgown and straighten the bedding." She slipped behind the façade of Mrs. Hughes in order to process everything that was rushing through her mind, hoping that with Charles occupied, even if only for a few moments, she could calm herself enough to share the details with him.

He took much longer than she expected, and she was considering going downstairs in search of him when he returned to the bedroom carrying a tray with two cups and a steaming pot of tea. "Sweet tea for my sweetheart," he said with a soft, gentle smile. "I thought that might be a little better than water, more calming and soothing at least." He placed the tea tray over her lap and eased back in to bed beside her before moving the tray over so he could pour.

"I see you brought up two of the pastries we had left over from dinner. Couldn't resist having a midnight snack?"

He huffed and shook his head. "If we are going to have tea in the middle of the night, we might as well have a little snack to go with it. No harm in that, is there, love? Besides, it will help the tea work its' magic … a little something on the tummy to aid in absorption and digestion."

Elsie laughed for the first time upon waking so abruptly. "You sound as if you've been spending a lot of time with Dr. Clarkson or the midwives. Care to tell me more about how you spend your days while I'm at work? Is there something special I should know, Charlie Carson?"

"You're changing the subject," he said, kissing her cheek and handing her a cup of extra sweet tea. "I believe you were contemplating telling me about the bad dream you had. Of course, if you've changed your mind, we can talk about anything you'd like while we finish our little snack."

"Give me a few more minutes, Charlie, please. It was all so … real. I don't even really know how to begin." She pinched off a corner of the pastry and popped it in her mouth and took a long sip of her tea.

"All in your own good time, sweetheart. I don't mean to rush you. I only want to help, if I can. I recall you doing the same for me when I experienced some unsettling news or uneasy nights."

She stretched and kissed him sweetly on the lips, tasting the tea and apple flavor from the turnover on his lips. "And I would gladly do it again." They slipped in to a comfortable silence giving Elsie time to settle and Charles practicing his patience. When she finally began to speak, he took their tray with the cups and placed it on the floor by the bed.

Charles reached over and took her hands in his, squeezing them tightly to encourage her to open up to him. His concern was evident on his face and gave her the courage to retell the nightmare.

"I was alone in the house and was going to do the chores, only everything I planned to do, you'd already done. Floors swept, kitchen mopped, dishes washed and put away, the dusting done, laundry completed, rugs airing outside … everything Charlie. There was nothing for me to do."

"I sound like a model husband in this dream so far," he teased, earning him a smile from her as she squeezed his hands.

"Yes, well, allow me to continue and then we shall see, hmm." He nodded and brought her hands to his lips for a kiss before she continued. "Since you'd done all of the chores, I thought I'd read for a bit, only all of the books were blank. The covers looked the same but when I opened them, there were no words on the pages. I tore through every single book on our bookshelf and they were all empty … no words, no pictures, nothing. I couldn't even find a letter from Anna or any of Miss Sybbie's drawings. Everything was gone." She began to breathe a little faster, and Charles brought his hand to her cheek to soothe her rising fears.

"It was all just a bad dream. You know it in here," he said, gently tapping her temple, "and more importantly in here," he said placing his hand over her heart. "You will have all the time in the world to read those volumes of books downstairs, to write letters to Anna, and to draw pictures with Miss Sybbie. Is that the last bit of your dream?"

She shook her head. "No, there was more to it than missing words and completed chores. I couldn't find you anywhere. You were gone, and I was all alone in the house. That shouldn't really bother me but I got the sense that being alone was a daily occurrence for me. It felt like I was abandoned. You had your routines and friends away from the cottage, and I had nothing. No books, no chores, no friends, just emptiness." She shuddered visibly at the memory of those thoughts and feelings from her nightmare. "And then, in my dream, I thought I would surprise you with a nice meal to come home to and we could share together. But, everything I cooked was wrong. I burnt the potatoes. Your lamb was always undercooked no matter how long I left it in the oven and following Mrs. Patmore's instructions to the letter. The chocolate cake fell in the middle and looked horrible. A pot with something, I'm not even sure what that was supposed to be, was boiling over on the stove and smoking up the entire house. I couldn't see to even open the windows. I was surrounded by chaos and fog, and I was alone and scared."

He could see how all of those things combined would be unsettling, especially for someone as task oriented as Elsie. He needed to find a way to reassure her and to get to the true reason for her dreams. A little honesty might go a long way in this instance, he thought. "You know, when I first retired, I had similar feelings, though I never shared them with anyone. I didn't feel I had a right to share them since my retirement was somewhat forced upon me because of my shaking hands. It felt like everyone had a life and friends, duties, a purpose, and all I had were empty days at the cottage. I'd never really socialized much with the other gents from the village so I wasn't even sure they would welcome me at the pub if I went in for a swift half."

"Oh, Charlie, I wish you'd shared that with me. I could have tried to help in some way."

"I'm sharing it with you now because I want you to understand that you're not alone, never will be as long as I draw breath, you have lovely friends who will make time to visit, and this cooking and cleaning thing … I trust Mrs. Hughes to make up some sort of rotation schedule so we're sharing the duties. I'm not overly keen on the dusting bit but I don't mind the outside chores," he said jovially.

"I'll put in a good word for you with the housekeeper. I'm sure something can be arranged." She tapped the dimple on his chin then cupped his cheek. "It all sounds so silly when I'm explaining it to you, but I was truly panicked when I woke. In that dream, in that moment, it was all real. I was well and truly scared."

He gathered her closer and rested his head on top of hers. "And how do you feel now? Still scared and panicked?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "You were right. It did help to talk about it. It was just a silly little dream based on my worries about retirement."

He switched off the bedside lamp and scooted them down in the bed, making sure to draw the sheet over them. "Might I make a small suggestion?" He felt her nodding her head in the darkness. "Carve out some time tomorrow to visit with Mrs. Patmore, even if it's just a few minutes for a quick cup. Talk to Mr. Branson, too, and ask him about telling Miss Sybbie. She will miss you most of all, I'm sure. Let her know that you'll have more free time than ever before if she wants to visit. I'm sure there are lots of things you two could do to fill those hours in the day."

"Handsome, loving, and brilliant. My husband is all three. Thank you for the advice. I will definitely put it to good use … tomorrow … well, later today." She gave a great yawn and closed her eyes. "I love you, Charles Carson, my greatest protector and best friend."

"And I won't ever leave you, Elsie Carson. You are my everything." He willed himself to stay awake until he was certain her breathing had evened out, her body relaxed, and those pesky worrisome dreams were kept at bay.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and support. I promise to answer your messages asap. Life has been a bit crazy (but in a good way) lately. Lots of travel and booking a spur of the moment trip to London with some awesome friends has kept me busy … in the best of ways. Love to you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come. xoxo


	7. Arrangements

**Arrangements**

The soft knock on her door was unexpected but not unwelcome. She had been busy all morning writing down some essential instructions for Miss Baxter in preparation for her upcoming promotion. And, as Elsie thought of various things, she made notes on the different subjects in the hopes of making the transition smooth and seamless. Miss Baxter's training had been going quite well, but Elsie was leaving nothing to chance, and her wish to see Miss Baxter succeed was incredibly important for both the upstairs and the downstairs inhabitants of the house.

"Come in," she called out to her visitor as she turned to see Tom Branson standing in the doorway. "Goodness, Mr. Branson, please come in. What can I do for you?" Elsie rose from her chair and offered him a seat next to the door.

"Nothing, Mrs. Carson. When I returned from my trip, Lady Mary told me about your retirement, and I wanted to come down and wish you well. I'm sure Mr. Carson is beside himself with excitement about the whole prospect." His boyish grin caused Elsie to smile, too.

"He is, indeed. He hasn't said as much, but I do believe he's already started planning our first trip away. I've caught him making notes on random places in London, places he knows I've never seen during any of my trips there."

"Be sure to tell him that if you need someone to drive you to the station to catch a train, you need only ask. I'll be more than happy to lend my services to you, and if I'm not here, I'm sure Mr. Jenkins won't mind taking you in one of the cars from the garage."

Elsie smiled and gave a slight nod of her head. "That's very kind of you. When the time comes, I'll be sure to let Mr. Carson know. For now, I think he's trying to be very secretive, and I wouldn't wish to burst his bubble and ruin the surprise."

Tom shifted in his seat a little and leaned forward in his chair. "There was another reason I stopped by to see you today, aside from wishing you well and catching up with you. It's more of a personal matter … one close to both our hearts, if I'm not overstepping the mark."

She was perplexed, trying to work out what he might be referencing. "Goodness. Now, I'm all ears. I believe you'll have to help me out a little, though."

He smiled broadly. "It's Sybbie. She's grown very attached to you, Mrs. Carson, and I'll not deny that that fact makes me very happy. Under your wing, she's been afforded the warmth and comfort of a more traditional grandmother. Please, don't misunderstand me. I'm so grateful to Her Ladyship for her care and love of my darling girl, and I have no doubt that she would move mountains for Sybbie if necessary. It's just that … well, you are more of the type of grandmother I grew up with, the one I wanted for my own daughter."

Tears were forming in Elsie's eyes as she listened to Tom speak of her in such glowing terms. "I'll not deny that she's a little ray of sunshine when she visits my office. I enjoy our tea parties and story time almost as much as she does, some days more if it's a particularly stressful day. And her drawings are always such a treat. Even Mr. Carson gets excited when she sends one home for him."

"See, that's exactly what I mean. She loves and adores both of you, and it's good for her to have someone other than me that she can turn to from time to time. I've heard about how Mr. Carson reads stories and makes all the funny voices and how you hold her in your lap while teaching her to read. Those memories are priceless for her and for me. And they're just one of many reasons why I haven't told her about your retirement. I wasn't quite sure how to break the news to her that you wouldn't be here every day, just a few staircases away from her if she wanted to visit. I believe it's important to tell her soon, though. She will need some time to adjust to the idea, and I was hoping you might be able to help me break the news to her."

Elsie was a little overwhelmed with emotion at the very idea of saying goodbye to Miss Sybbie. She had, admittedly, grown very fond of her little visitor. Sure, she would miss Mrs. Patmore and others in the household staff, the routine of a normal day, and even having an important say in the big events of the house. But, saying goodbye to her little girl was something Elsie did not wish to ponder. Pushing her feelings aside, she finally found her voice. "How may I help, then?"

Feeling some relief, he covered her hand with his and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Carson. I think if we both told her together, explain that you'll be here to help sometimes, and she can see you from time to time in the village, it might help her to understand. The last thing I want is for her to think, even for a moment, that you're going away for good."

"Gracious, no. We don't want that. And you know you're both more than welcome to visit Mr. Carson and me at the cottage. We would love it, perhaps she might like to visit us occasionally for stories or tea. I'd hate to lose that little connection we have with her simply because we've chosen to retire from service."

"Trust me! I won't allow that to happen. Maybe, if Mr. Carson is agreeable … and you, too … she might stop by your cottage one day a week, after school. I could drive over and pick her up before it's time for her supper, and it would give you some time together. But, that's something you'll want to discuss with Mr. Carson. I'm sure he has big plans for how to fill your days after you retire."

Elsie thought back to the many discussions she and Charles had had about her life after retirement, trips they wanted to take one day, books to read, and countless other ways in which to fill the days. "I'm sure he has, and I've a few ideas of my own. Including an afternoon each week with Miss Sybbie, for as long as she wants to visit, would be wonderful. Thank you, very much, for suggesting the idea and allowing us to play such a role in her life." She reached over and patted his hand. "But, this isn't something I need to discuss with him. We would love it if she could visit us once a week. Mr. Carson could pick her up at the schoolhouse on pre-arranged days, and we could even walk her back."

Tom couldn't believe how blessed he and Sybbie were to have the Carson's in their lives. "That all sounds wonderful. I'm sure she's going to be so happy with the arrangement, though not with the fact that she won't be able to see you every day. Still, we will focus on the positives and make sure she understands you will always be there for her." He stood and placed his hand on the doorknob. "I know you're busy but would you be free this afternoon? We could tell her then before she overhears it from Nanny or someone else in the house."

"I'll look forward to it, and to telling Mr. Carson about our arrangement." She paused briefly and reached out to give his upper arm an affectionate squeeze. "Thank you, Mr. Branson, for allowing us to be part of her life and for giving us something we would never have had otherwise … a beautiful lass to dote upon."

Later that same afternoon, Tom Branson picked up Sybbie from school and explained to her that he and Mrs. Carson had some exciting news for her. She was bounding with excitement at the very idea of seeing Mrs. Carson and to find out what her father and her best friend had to tell her.

With unrestrained enthusiasm, Sybbie knocked on Elsie's sitting room door and bounced from foot to foot until the housekeeper opened the door. She ran inside and immediately thrust her arms around Elsie as she embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm ever so glad to see you, Mrs. Carson. Papa said you have something good to tell me."

Elsie bent down and kissed the little girl on her forehead. "Indeed, I do, though it might not sound go very good at the first." She took Sybbie's hand and led her over to the settee as Tom settled into the chair he'd vacated only hours earlier. "Let's sit here and have a little chat, and you must feel free to ask as many questions as you like. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed, though can we have some milk and biscuits while we talk? We don't have to use our best teacups since it's not a proper tea party without Mr. Carson here." Elsie chuckled at the little girl's wit and agreed that she was correct on both accounts.

"How about I leave you ladies to your chat, and I'll go see if Mrs. Patmore can send in some goodies for you? Shouldn't take too long." Tom gave his little girl a wink and a nod to Mrs. Carson before leaving them to their discussion.

"Now that Papa is gone, what was it you wanted to tell me? Is Mr. Carson coming over to read us a story because that's always very exciting. No, that can't be it because we're not using the tea cups for our milk and biscuits. Wait, did you get a new book from the village? Oh, I love new books. Or maybe some colored pencils? I'm still very sorry about accidentally stepping on the other one and breaking it. I can ask Papa to replace it for us if you think it will matter a lot."

Elsie listened to the little girl's chatter and smiled as her mind bounced from one thing to another. She waited until Sybbie paused for a breath and to think before jumping in to the conversation. "Actually no, it's none of those things. This is something more important. You see, in a few weeks, I'm going to retire from work like Mr. Carson did a few years ago. So, I wanted to tell you that I won't be here every single day. I'll be at my own cottage with Mr. Carson."

Sybbie looked surprised and leaned back from Elsie, putting a bit of distance between them. "Don't you love me anymore, Mrs. Carson? Did I do something to make you angry? I promise I can fix it."

Elsie gathered her into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh, no, lass. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. I'm just very tired of working, and I want to spend more of my time with Mr. Carson instead of having to worry about things here. But, I'm not moving away. I'll still be just down the road and you're welcome to visit me any time you like … assuming your Papa doesn't mind, and you get permission first."

"What about our tea parties and my stories with Mr. Carson? He still hasn't finished _Alice in Wonderland_ , and nobody else can do the voices like he can. He has the best voice for the Cheshire Cat. He's my favorite, and his Alice sounds a little like you, or I think he's trying to make her sound like you," she giggled and covered her mouth. "He sometimes has trouble with making the words sound like you."

Elsie leaned over and whispered in Sybbie's ear. "And here I thought he was trying to sound like you, lass. We will have to ask him the next time he's here."

"That's a great idea! Can we invite him over tomorrow? I miss him, and you could see him, too, while you're at work." She suddenly turned a little sad and dropped her head, her gaze focused solely on her hands in her lap.

Elsie immediately noticed the change in her demeanor and was just about to ask her why the sudden sadness when Tom returned with three glasses of milk and some of Sybbie's favorite biscuits. "I hope you ladies don't mind, but I had Mrs. Patmore send in a glass of milk and some sweets for me. I wouldn't want to intrude on your little chat, though."

"Perfect timing, I'd say, wouldn't you, Miss Sybbie?"

"I suppose so," she said softly, sadly. She scooted off the settee and walked slowly over to the tray, picking up her glass of milk and a biscuit.

Tom and Elsie shared an inquisitive look over the top of the little girl's head, each silently asking about her mood. Tom decided to take the lead in getting to the bottom of his daughter's sudden sadness. "Sybbie, did Mrs. Carson have a chance to tell you about our new arrangement?"

With the help of Mrs. Carson, Sybbie climbed back on to the settee and nodded. "She told me she's leaving us, and that Mr. Carson can still read to me sometimes, but I won't see her all the time like I do now. We won't be able to have tea parties with our favorite little cups and with Mrs. Patmore's biscuits because she will be at her own cottage." Her lip began to tremble, and she handed Mrs. Carson her biscuit. "I'm not very hungry. You can have it."

Suddenly, Elsie realized what was wrong with the lass. "Oh, you've misunderstood, my love. It's true that I won't be here for you to come and visit any time you want, but your Papa and I have come up with a much better idea. Would you like to hear it?"

She perked up a little and nodded enthusiastically.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carson have said they would miss you very much and the time you three spend together. So, one or two days a week, they will pick you up at school and bring you to their cottage for a few hours. You can have your parties and stories, but at their cottage. And, since they won't have to worry about working and interruptions, you might get to help Mr. Carson in his garden or visit the bookshop in the village, take tea in the tea room. Why, who knows what sorts of things you three will have planned? I might be very jealous to hear all of the exciting things you'll be doing with them." Tom saw the moment the spark returned to his child's eyes, and it made him so grateful.

"See, lass! I may not be here every day, but I could never leave you behind or forget you. So, what do you think of our suggestion? Would you like to come visit us at our cottage? It's okay if you'd rather not, but we wanted to let you know that you're always welcome in our home."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. When can I come for my first visit? I'd like to see Mr. Carson soon. I didn't get to see him the last time he was here."

"I'll see if he won't stop by tomorrow afternoon. Better still, what if he meets you at school and brings you back here? I can have something delicious for us all to share and we can talk about your trip to our cottage and some things you might like to do." She looked over at Tom Branson for a sign that it would be an acceptable idea to him as well.

"Sounds like you ladies have some planning to do, so I'll leave you to it. Mrs. Carson, please let me know if everything is agreeable with Mr. Carson when you've spoken to him about all of this. I wouldn't want him to think we were intruding."

Elsie waved him away with a smile. "Nonsense. I don't know who is going to be more excited about this arrangement … Sybbie, Mr. Carson, or me."

As Tom closed the door behind him, his ears were filled with laughter and giggles from two of his favorite people in the world … his surrogate mother and his beautiful daughter.

 **A/N:** Only one more chapter to go before we conclude the Unofficial DAS 9 series. I will have one to post on December 24 or 25, so keep an eye out for that. I do promise that everything will be all wrapped up and Chelsie fluffiness! Thanks so much for all of your love and support for my Chelsie stories. This fandom is amazing.


	8. Beginning

**Beginning:**

It was well after midnight when the Carsons finally opened their front door to the cottage and stepped inside. Both were exhausted but still very much wide awake from the festivities at Downton Abbey. The Crawley family had decided to host a large house party in honor of Elsie's retirement, making certain to invite the entire staff and family … including the Dowager Countess and Lord and Lady Merton … and most of the local merchants with whom Elsie did business on behalf of the household. In an effort to keep the whole thing a surprise, Mrs. Patmore had reluctantly consented to letting Mrs. Bakewell cater the event, though not without a great deal of input from the fiery cook on food choices, preparations, and cake design and flavor.

Elsie sighed softly as she slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes, enjoying the cool stone floor beneath them and the peace and quiet of their little home. "That was quite the party, wasn't it, Charlie? All of the food, the dancing, all those lovely gifts, and then all those people ... I was very touched, I can tell you that."

He slipped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "It certainly was wonderful and one you've very much earned. I'm thankful the secret is out of the bag, though. It was difficult knowing about it and not being able to share it with you. I'm a little surprised Mrs. Patmore didn't let the proverbial cat out of the bag. I know she and Mrs. Bakewell were having some lively discussions on more than one occasion when I was in the village."

She turned and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'm just amazed you were able to keep it from me, too. I honestly had no idea they were planning something. Her Ladyship had asked me to stay a little later today, presumably to go over a few last-minute things before Mrs. Baxter took over or to thank me personally, but a grand party … I never expected it."

He took a small step back from her and began gently massaging her shoulders as they still stood in the foyer of the cottage. "Just goes to show you how much you're loved and valued by everyone in that household. Even the Dowager Countess joined in the festivities. You know, as well as I, that she wouldn't do that for just anyone." His thumbs dug in to the tight muscles of her back, eliciting a quiet moan of satisfaction from her, her head lolling back against his chest. "Go on upstairs and get ready for bed, Elsie. I'll lock up down here and be up shortly."

She reached back and patted his hand. "Thank you, love, for everything. You've made this complete process easier, and I couldn't have done it without you." She turned in his arms and draped hers across his shoulders, drawing him down for a tender kiss that warmed them both to the core. When their lips parted, she snuggled into his arms and whispered into his chest. "Without your love and care of Becky and me, I'd never have been able to retire. I'd be working myself to death, mostly likely sooner rather than later. I could never have been able to afford to retire, much less this early in my life and with a lovely cottage, security, and a wonderful husband. I married for love but got so much more in return."

He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Then, I'm glad I finally found my courage and asked the most beautiful woman in the world to be mine and to entrust her life, and that of her sister, to my charge. Marrying you was the smartest thing I've ever done, and I look forward to sharing all of our remaining days together." He stroked her cheek and felt the wetness of her tears on the pad of his thumb. "Happy tears, love?"

She nodded and squeezed him. "I think I'll just go wash up and change into my nightdress. You won't be long, will you?"

"I'll be in bed before you," he teased before releasing her, so she could head upstairs to begin her nightly routine.

She took a little longer than usual to go through her evening habits. It had taken a little time to come to the realization that nothing in her life truly needed to be rushed anymore. Her time was her own, for the most part, and she was bound by no schedule except the one she and Charlie set for themselves. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she cleaned her teeth. Going forward, everything would change but despite her fears, worries, and nightmares, she had the love and support of her husband who would hold her hand and keep her steady through it all. A broad smile curled about her lips as she rubbed lotion into her hands and arms then switched off the light, ready to join her doting husband in their bed.

As she stepped in to their bedroom, Elsie was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. She stood as still and as quietly as she could and watched the scene unfold before her very eyes. She had to cover her mouth with her hand in order to keep her giggles at bay, lest Charlie hear or see her.

He was standing in front of her dressing table and looking at himself in the mirror, turning from side to side. He was standing in nothing but his underpants and rubbing his hand over his belly. He would relax completely and look at himself and his round tummy then pull himself up to his proper height and pull in his stomach, as if he was about to put on the tightest of liveries. He inspected his stomach and chest in the mirror from various angles, holding his stomach in and letting it go completely, until he let out a defeated sigh and slumped his shoulders. It was then that Elsie decided to make her presence known.

"If it makes any difference to you, I do the same thing from time to time … only you aren't around to see it."

Her voice startled him and he began to quickly search for his pajamas. "I didn't hear you enter the bedroom. I was just … "

"You were admiring a handsome man in the mirror, one who has nothing at all to worry about in terms of appearance or size, if that's what you were about to say." She crossed the room and took his hand in hers, bringing it to her own belly now covered by the soft cotton of her nightgown. "I'm sure you would say the same about me if you'd caught me doing something similar."

He stretched his hand across her stomach and then around to her bottom, pulling her in closer in his embrace. "That's because you are a very fine woman, beautiful inside and out. You've nothing to worry about, my dear girl, for when I look at you, I count my lucky stars that you agreed to marry me … the old curmudgeon."

She shook her head, reaching around and drawing her nails down his bare back. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I wouldn't want some pencil thin man hugging me in the middle of the night. No, I want my big, cuddly bear of a man who loves me for exactly who I am and knows how to show me that love and tenderness in big, small, and intimate ways."

He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his for a long kiss. "I just don't want you going off me, especially now that you're retired and will be spending more time with me with no interruptions, no real space of your own like you had at the Abbey."

She swatted his bottom causing him to yelp in surprise. "I could say the same to you. I'm not a young lass anymore, Charlie. I've put on weight since you first saw me as head housemaid, but it didn't stop you from falling in love with me, thankfully. And, I'm sure we'll both stay busy so we won't allow ourselves to fall by the wayside. There's plenty we can do, alone and together, to keep ourselves in shape."

He took her hand and led her over to the bed, helping her settle in the middle of it before crawling in and switching off the bedside lamp. He pulled the sheet up around them and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she rested her cheek against his bare chest.

"Foregoing the pajamas this evening, Mr. Carson?" She used her nails to lightly scratch along his side and stomach.

"Well, I did consider putting them on but decided against it. I was rather hoping you might take the hint, though I know you've had a long and busy day," he said, clearing his throat and trying not to let her know how much her nearness and touch were affecting him.

"Ah, but you forgot one large and very crucial detail. You see, I'm now a retired woman and have no real need to worry about what time I go to bed or what time I rise in the morning. As long as my husband doesn't mind a little lie in tomorrow, I'm sure I could be persuaded to stay up a little longer … assuming he is up to the task of entertaining me." In a show of playfulness, she leaned up and nipped at his bare shoulder then soothed it with her tongue.

He groaned in appreciation and shifted on to his side so he could face her fully. "I was rather hoping to take you out tomorrow. I thought we could make a day of it, enjoying your first day of freedom from the daily grind, as it were."

She traced his lips with her index finger then trailed it down his throat until she rested her palm against his chest. "What did you have in mind? I'm sure we could have our fun this evening … well, morning since it's already past midnight … and then spend the day as you had planned. It's not like we have to be back in time for a dressing gong or for the servant's tea."

"Right you are, Mrs. Carson!" He shifted so he was leaning over her, admiring her features and the way her hair spilled across the pillow, the way the soft moonlight from the open curtains caressed her cheek and illuminated her eyes. "There will be plenty of time to go in to Thirsk once we've had a leisurely start to the day. I didn't have big plans. I thought it would be nice to take you shopping."

"Shopping?" she asked, astonished. Her brows wrinkled and she shifted her head away from his, causing his lips to land on the pillow beside her head. "What on earth makes you think I'd want or need to go shopping on my first day of retirement? I don't plan on being one of those ladies that clutters her home with useless knick-knacks or frivolous things."

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, feeling a bit of his earlier arousal starting to wane. "I never thought you were that sort of woman, Elsie. I simply thought … well, you're not a housekeeper anymore, are you love?"

She cradled his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look at her in the darkness of their bedroom. "No, I'm not but I fail to see what that's got to do with anything."

He moved over so he could rest beside her, his elbow sinking in to the mattress as it cradled his head. "I was going to surprise you with this idea but I can see there'll be no sleeping until I come clean. I had planned to take you in to Thirsk for a few new skirts, dresses, blouses, undergarments … whatever you wanted to purchase. You've been wearing black dresses as your daily garments for so long, and I wanted you to have some pretty, bright new colors for your wardrobe. You didn't exactly get to have a trousseau when we married, and we have more than enough money for the expense."

More happy tears spilled from her eyes and landed on her pillow. "Charlie Carson, you have to be the most wonderful man in the world. I cannot honestly say that I'd given my wardrobe any consideration. It never crossed my mind that I have a limited amount of clothes and most of them black dresses. Whatever made you think of it? Was it Lady Mary's idea or Mrs. Patmore's perhaps?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Neither. I am proud to say it was my own original idea. I'm just sorry if it upset you or wasn't as grand of a gesture as it sounded in my head."

She quickly leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'm the one that needs to apologize. It's a wonderful treat, Charlie, and I'm so grateful that you thought of that. I'd love to go to town with you tomorrow, but you must promise to help me choose my new items and we mustn't buy too many. I can get some cloth and make a few new things now that I'll have more time on my hands."

He grinned, happy to hear that his idea was pleasing to his wife. "We will buy you whatever you want, and I hope you'll consider getting rid of that rigid corset." He knew she couldn't see it but he could feel the tips of his ears burning with the thoughts of her wearing some of the more freeing undergarments. "What I mean is that while you're buying new things, we should modernize those bits as well … umm, that is to say …"

"Charlie Carson! Have you been imagining me in some of those more revealing bra and panty sets they've been advertising in the women's weekly because if you have … then I'd love to hear all of your ideas on the subject." She slipped her hand between them and began to gently remind him of their earlier plans … the ones before his big surprise trip plan was revealed.

He moaned softly as her hand distracted him. He gathered enough of his wits about him to help her quickly remove her nightdress and toss it to the floor. "We should probably see about getting you some new nightwear, too."

"Should we, indeed?" she asked, her accent a little more pronounced as her own excitement increased.

"Mmm, we should, though we can discuss all of that later. Right now, I want to celebrate my wife's retirement with a very late evening and a long sleep in the morning. I'd say we've earned it."

As Charles began to caress and arouse her with his lips, tongue, hands, and words, Elsie allowed herself to be carried away on waves of happiness and filled with love. If daily life in retirement was going to be even a fraction of this much joy, she would grasp it with both hands and never look back.

There would be plenty of time to sort out her new role, her new purpose in life. No doubt, Charlie would be there to gently guide her, offer his opinions, act as a sounding board, and to hold her and love her when her mind got the better of her. But, for now, she was going to fully embrace the role of wife, lover, and homemaker. Her next title, and the one which gave her so much pleasure and pride, was Mrs. Elsie Carson … the Scottish lass who lives down the lane and loves to bake shortbread for her husband and a little girl from the big house named Sybbie.

Her last coherent thought before Charlie pushed her over the edge for the first time was how wonderful her life was at that very moment and how she'd never been happier to have made a sound resolution to retire.

 **A/N:** Thank you all so very much for sticking with me to the end of this Chelsie journey. I do have one more chapter planned, and just like Downton Abbey, it will make an appearance around Christmas Day. Much love for all the reviewers (signed and guest), reblogs, likes, and comments. Those are what keep me motivated an inspired. Chelsie On!


	9. Timeless

**Timeless**

Elsie watched silently and with adoration as her husband spread the blanket out across the lush, green grass. He had been correct, of course. The view from this point had been nothing short of spectacular, and she still stood in awe as she looked across the sloping fields towards the city center which was in the near distance. She could make out a few of buildings they had visited during their week in London, recalling to mind images and snatches of conversations they'd had during their holiday.

"Going to stand there admiring the view all afternoon?" he asked from the comfort of the blanket. He had already removed one shoe and sock and was working on untying the laces of the other.

She stepped closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair, drawing his head to rest gently against her thigh. "Just taking it all in, Charlie. You were right. It's beautiful up here. Well worth the fare for the taxi ride."

His fingertips caressed her ankle as he rested gently against her side, giving her as much time as she needed to commit the scenery and the place to memory. "I'm glad you approve. When I first started planning this little getaway, this was one of the first places I jotted down on my list. There's just something special about seeing the city from the top of Primrose Hill to put it all in to perspective." He realized, of course, how ridiculous that might sound to anyone else, but his Elsie … she understood him and loved him.

Elsie leaned over and kissed the top of his head before settling down on the blanket beside him, starting to remove her own shoes and stockings. "It's beautiful, and I'm glad you saved this surprise for our last day here. Having seen and walked through much of the city, it's lovely to see it from a distance like this. However did you find this place? It's certainly not somewhere you could have walked to on a half day from the house?"

"Years of spending months in London afforded me with an opportunity to explore a great deal of the city and surrounding parks. It also helps that the family likes to take picnics and other butlers share their favorite locations from time to time. Mr. Standhope from the Chartwell household is the one who told me about this place. He used to bring his housekeeper here when they could slip away for a bit."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Must be something about butlers that makes housekeepers swoon." She shifted once again on the blanket and placed her head in his lap and looked up into his dark brown eyes. "Could be the rigid nature of their demeanor, so firm and yet yielding to the right person. Perhaps it's the livery … a handsome man in uniform, even a livery, can be quite the catch." She reached up and let her fingers dance across his cheek and down the side of his neck until they reached his starched collar. "Or, maybe it's a special day by the seaside that sets in motion a series of revelations and confessions that draws two people together."

Charles leaned down and captured her lips with his, not caring if there were others on the hilltop or if they took any notice of him kissing his wife. Being married to Elsie had taught him a great many things, one of which was to open up and more freely express himself. He'd never had a problem showering her with love and attention in the privacy of their own home, especially not in their bedroom or at least behind closed doors, but it had taken him a little longer to realize that there was something special about holding her hand in public, placing a little peck to her cheek or lips, and wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked. And it made her so happy whenever he did any of those things that he just couldn't resist the temptation any longer. The smile on her face whenever you plucked up the courage to display any of one of those signs of affection was all the reward he needed and the incentive to do them more often.

"Mmm, Mr. Carson! It's a good thing we're already married or you'd have to make an honest woman out of me after this week," she teased when the kiss ended. "I have never enjoyed a week more, except for maybe our days away for our honeymoon."

He began to carefully unpin her hair, collecting the little pins and putting them in his shoe so he didn't lose a single one. "Those were some of my best days, too, but I think this week has been even more special." She looked at him with a question in her eyes, silently asking him to explain. "Well, you see, our honeymoon was lovely, but we were both so nervous and not yet settled in to married life. There were so many … moments … that we still had to work through," he said, coughing a little to cover his embarrassment at the memory of some of those early days together as husband and wife. "Now, though, we're properly married. I like to think I can anticipate what you need or want, when and where, and everything just seems to click in to place."

She closed her eyes as his fingers threaded through her hair, now streaked with a few strands of silver. He gently massaged her scalp as his voice washed over her. "Indeed. Like right now, you're wooing me with your words and touches without even trying. That's a skill most women would love to say that their man possesses."

He smiled with a little bit of pride. "Nothing skillful about it, love. It comes naturally when you're as in love with your wife as I am with mine." He tapped the end of her nose and watched as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting a little at the sunlight overhead. "But, I'm grateful you believe me to have such abilities. I will strive to never disappoint you."

"I don't think you could. This entire week has been wonderful, and to know that you planned it all with me in mind has been the greatest gift. I've seen and done things this week that I never dared to dream of being possible before marrying you."

To Charles, those words meant more than any material possession Elsie could have given him. When he'd started planning this little trip, he'd made countless lists of places and things he wanted to show her in London. The list had been edited and expanded numerous times before he had finally settled on a few things each day, highlights of the city, as it were. But with each addition or deletion to and from the list, Elsie and her enjoyment of the time had been key. He wanted to show her all the best bits of the city but only those she would find interesting and enjoyable.

"What was your favorite thing this week?" He was curious to hear if his predictions were correct. A wicked smile curled about her lips and Charles recognized that cheeky little grin, the one that spoke of their evening activities instead of those in broad daylight. "Aside from the hotel and our enjoyment of the large tub and comfortable bed …"

"Ah, well since you added that disclaimer," she said with a contagious laugh. "That's rather hard to say because I enjoyed everything we've seen and done. Hatchard's bookshop was beautiful, and I could have spent an entire day perusing their shelves. The lights at Piccadilly at night were pretty, and the stroll along the Thames and the boat right up to Greenwich were so relaxing and peaceful. And then there was Hamley's. I hope Miss Sybbie will enjoy the doll we bought her from there. I still can't believe how much it favored her."

"And you. You know, for you two not to be related in any way, you could easily pass as grandmother and granddaughter. And her love for you knows no bounds, my dear."

"She adores you, too. She's going to be so excited with the Peter Pan book. You'd better start working on those voices now, Charlie. Thankfully, Tinkerbell doesn't say anything so at least you can't make her Scottish," she teased, giving his thigh a playful pinch as she laughed lightly.

"Maybe not, but don't forget that there are other females in the book. Wendy Moira Angela Darling, for example, and there are mermaids."

"A Scottish mermaid, Charlie? Really? You'd do better giving her an American accent."

He scoffed and shook his head. "No, my characters will be English or Scottish, as befits the storytellers, thank you very much."

She sat up and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "I do love you, Charlie Carson!"

"Considering the things we've been up to this week, I'd be worried if you didn't love me, and more than a little concerned."

She leaned in to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know Mrs. Patmore is going to quiz me when we have tea next week. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us, just this once?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not sure my blood pressure could handle the inquisition. Hopefully, she's getting better about refraining from asking questions of a sensitive nature." His eyebrows rose as his head dipped a little lower.

"Better in some respects, but she still likes to tease. But you've nothing to fear. I cherish our private and intimate moments as much as you so those details will remain our secret, my love. I'll simply tell her about our outings during the day, maybe the fancy dinner at Claridge's, the theatre, the London Zoo, nothing that would cause either of us any embarrassment."

"And what will you tell her of Primrose Hill?" he whispered against her temple. "Will you tell her how I convinced you to remove your shoes and stockings, recline with me on a blanket as we watched the sun set, kissed you sweetly beneath the stars?"

"Depends on what happens after that," she answered, her lips brushing the shell of his ear as she whispered her answer.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to his side, holding her close and enjoying the comfortable silence that had slipped around them. They cuddled together and listened to the sounds all around them: children giggling in the distance, a man with a squeaky cart selling vanilla ices, dogs barking as they chased each other through the fields. These were the types of moments they'd come to treasure since her retirement …. complete relaxation and happiness.

"I do know one thing I'm going to tell Mrs. Patmore about my week here in London."

"Oh yes, what's that love?" He was more than a little excited to hear what she so eagerly wanted to share with her friend, hoping it was something special he had planned for her.

She turned her head and waited until he was looking at her, eye to eye, before she answered. "I'm going to tell her that I spent the most remarkable week with my wonderful husband in a city that is now close to both of our hearts. Seeing London through your eyes has been refreshing and enjoyable. I'm a lucky woman, and I want you to know that I love and appreciate you."

He kissed her softly, a mere peck on the lips but there was a promise of so much more love in store for her once they returned to their hotel. "It makes me so proud to hear that you've enjoyed yourself this week. I've wanted to take you on this trip since you first announced your retirement, and I can't believe it's over already."

"We can always come back. Maybe next time, we can come back at Christmas. I bet London is beautiful with all the decorations and lights."

"I'm sure it is, and we will plan that trip together. Now that you have more of a sense of the city and what it has to offer, I'd love your input on things to see and do here."

"I can tell you one thing I don't need to see again and that's the London Zoo."

Charles burst out laughing until tears were streaming down his face and his sides began to ache.

"It's not funny, Charlie! I think I scared you and half the patrons when I screamed."

"You certainly made an impression on that little goat in the petting zoo. I think he wee'd a little but then he seemed to warm back up to you."

"By that point, I wanted nothing more to do with the cheeky little devil. Honestly, if he'd wanted my attention or the food I was offering to his friend, he could have simply walked over. There was no need for his shenanigans."

"But … your scream … Elsie, I swear I never want to hear that sound coming from your lips again. I almost had a heart attack, and I was watching the whole thing unfold."

"He baaaa'd in my ear, Charles Carson! That's enough to scare the wits out of any woman, especially if she's not expecting it. And it was loud!"

"As was your scream," he said, trying to regain some sense of composure.

"Keep laughing, husband, and I'll tell Mrs. Patmore that it was YOU that "baaaaa'd" in my ear and made me scream. I'm sure she'd have more than a few questions for you after hearing that, though I'm not sure she'd ever pluck up the courage to ask either of us what sort of games or roleplaying we were doing to entertain that scenario."

At that thought, Charles sobered up completely. "Right, no return trips to the zoo. Duly noted, my Scottish dragon. Anything else?"

"Just one wee favor, if you don't mind."

"Anything within my power, my love, you know that. Name it and it's yours."

"Let's pack up here and go back the hotel. I'd like to enjoy a nice bath with you and a bottle of wine, maybe some soft music, and see where the evening takes us. We have to go home tomorrow, so let's enjoy what little bit of time we have left here."

He placed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin beneath her ear. "We have all the time in the world, my darling girl. That's one of the advantages of being retired … we've nothing to dictate our days and nights. Tomorrow, when we return to the cottage, I will still be the same Charlie Carson there that I am here while we're in London. And you, you'll still be my beautiful wife and the woman who puts this smile on my face each and every day."

She drew his face down to hers and kissed him soundly on the lips, holding him tightly in her embrace. "Take me home, Charlie Carson. We have a future to plan … together!"

 **A/N:** So, this is a PSA to remind you to BRUSH YOUR TEETH after reading this sugar coated chapter! Sorry, it's Christmas and it couldn't be helped. Special shout out to my London travel buddy, Csota, and an awesome friend who inspired a certain part of this story. It was too good not to include that little morsel. Hatchard's and Hamley's are real places (make sure to visit when you're in London) and they've been around since the early 1900's. There were lights in Piccadilly around this time, true story! And, a HUGE thank you to each and every reviewer. You will never know how much your kindness and enthusiasm have helped me over the last few months. You guys are fantastic, and I heart you all! Looking forward to many more Chelsie adventures with you in 2019, especially with the release of the movie. Chelsie On!


End file.
